Storms Of Gold
by BeautifulFiction
Summary: The best thing about going away is coming home again. Roy/Ed fluffy homecoming smut.


**Warnings: Language and sexually explicit content. This is rated "mature" for a reason. Please Read Responsibly.**

_Author's Notes: This fic was written in hacked up chunks over a long period of time. Having been slain by a cold this week, I wanted something smutty, fluffy and sweet, so I decided I'd use the medicinal haze to get it finished. Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

Storms Of Gold

Roy slung his jacket over his shoulder, undoing the top button of his shirt as he clattered down the steps of Central Command. The parade ground stretched before him: dry, dusty earth packed down by so many marching feet. Heat haze wavered above its surface, dizzying in the setting sun, and the air was so hot it felt like breathing smoke.

Sweat prickled along his brow and stuck his shirt to his shoulder-blades, and he almost questioned the wisdom of walking home. At least if Havoc drove him then they could wind down the windows and get a breeze going in the sultry air. It would be cooler, but it would get him back to his empty house that much faster, and therein lay the problem.

With a sigh, Roy strolled towards the perimeter. He had no wish to go back to quiet rooms and cool sheets, not when he knew what he was missing. What would he do all evening? Time dragged its heels like a petulant child on its way to school, and the only way to speed it up was to keep busy. In the office, that wasn't a problem, there was _always_ more paperwork. However, once the working day was done the hours of the night stretched before him, void of life and full of shadows that had grown so much darker since Ed had left.

Dust puffed across Roy's boots as he kicked a pebble, watching it skitter and bounce away without really seeing its erratic path. He'd thought himself stronger than this. When Ed had finally finished his self-imposed quest and returned Al to his rightful body, when the brothers were absolved of their sins, Ed had walked into his office with a level of confidence that was like a battering ram to Roy's masks. It was as if Ed had realised that there was nothing he couldn't do, and he'd set his sights on Roy.

As if he could have ever said "No".

It had started off as something wild, more about lust than love, more about power than cooperation. Like any flash-fire, Roy had expected it to burn out as quickly as it flared to life. He had braced himself for the day when it would come to an inevitable end, but weeks became months and, before he knew it, he was in the middle of the longest, deepest, most intense relationship he'd ever experienced.

And, together, they had made it work.

All the determination that Ed put into searching for the stone was suddenly focussed almost exclusively on Roy. Of course, he didn't abandon Alphonse, but both Elrics had stopped looking over their shoulders at the past and were racing each other into the brightness of their future. Al had thrown himself into his studies, and Ed was pushing on through the remaining months of his military contract with unflinching resolve.

A while ago, Roy had asked him why he was in such a hurry to leave the military, wondering if there was something to worry about. They'd managed to balance the men they were in the office and the lovers they were outside of headquarters without too much of a problem, but he'd wondered if Ed was beginning to feel that they were spending too much time together.

Once again, he was reminded that he should never try and guess Ed's thoughts or reactions to anything. He had simply looked at him with wicked gold eyes and a distinct smirk as he said, "I don't want to keep what we've got hidden forever. Besides, I should be able to grope you in public without you losing your job."

Roy smiled at the memory, but his happiness faded within moments. Around him, the dancing breeze died, leaving the air to press down on his shoulders, dragging at him like a lead weight. He was being ridiculous, he knew that, but he'd never expected to miss Ed this much. It wasn't like losing a limb, although Roy would be the first to admit he wasn't exactly functioning at peak efficiency these days; Ed's absence was a soul-deep hole, dark and cavernous, and the only thing that could fill it was his lover back in his arms, in his bed, in his _life_.

As soon as the assignment had landed on Roy's desk, he'd known Ed was the best person for the job. Yet, for several minutes, he'd seriously considered his options. It had been tempting to hand it off to someone else or burn the damn dossier and pretend he'd never seen it in the first place – anything to keep Ed at his side.

In the end, there wasn't much choice. He'd given Ed the mission while his stomach turned to ash and his heart bruised itself against his ribs. It wasn't particularly dangerous, although Ed could make grocery shopping a life-or-death experience, but it was the kind of job that dragged on for months. They'd both known that, but what choice did they have?

It wasn't the first assignment that had called Ed away during their relationship, but it was the longest. It had been mid-spring when they had stood in Roy's front hall, kissing as if they could somehow make the moment last forever. Whoever said parting was sweet sorrow should be shot. Their separation was an invisible wound that they both had to bear, made worse by the fact that they were each helpless to relieve the other's misery.

So Ed had left, and the pages of the calendar began to turn, marking off wasted time. Three weeks turned into a month, which gradually became two. Now it was almost ninety days since Roy had held the man he loved, had kissed him and worshipped him in every way he could. It was almost a quarter of a year since he'd run his fingers through long gold hair and across the warm-skin, cool-steel blend of Ed's body. It was too many weeks since he'd heard Ed laugh like he meant it, and Roy's existence had faded to shades of grey in his lover's absence, leaving him bleached and lifeless.

Ed was safe, probably. They talked on the telephone whenever they could, but each time Ed sounded more tired and frustrated, annoyed by the local bureaucracy and the endless delays. His "love you's" were quiet and fierce, invisible arrows that made Roy's heart bleed anew, and the longing to have him home intensified a hundred-fold at each one.

Yet the last time Ed called, he'd been spitting curses, furious and bitter as he explained it would probably be another fortnight, maybe even a month, before the whole mess was over and he could get back to Central – back to Roy. It was something they both had to accept. Duty came first, even if they loathed it.

Roy stopped at the curb, looking both ways along the road. He was close to home now, and his steps slowed even further. He'd give anything – his rank, his reputation, his next breath – if it meant he could hold Ed tonight.

In the distance, thunder growled an answer, and Roy blinked up at the clouds. They had built their walls in the twilight sky, and he watched lightning flicker like the biggest transmutation in the world, scorching its way down to far off ground. He knew it wouldn't take long for the wind to push the tempest over Central, and he pulled a face as he thought of a night of storm-shattered sleep with no Ed at his side to provide an anchor in the darkness.

His front door was waiting for him as he sauntered along the pavement, and the blank windows of his house stared onto the street. Reluctantly, he dragged his keys from his pocket and slipped one into the lock, hearing the tumblers slide open before he pushed his way inside.

Behind him, the rain began, and he looked over his shoulder to see the first few drops hit the ground. Within seconds the air was thick with water and the tarmac turned glassy beneath the onslaught. The leaves on the trees hung limp, locked in a breathless moment before the first breaths of the wind began to stir the branches.

Roy could feel the night's wildness advancing, and he shut the door tight behind him, letting his shoulders fall as he stood in his shadowy front hall. He had always found storms thrilling: dangerous, fierce and untameable, but not tonight.

Something tweaked at his senses, warning him that there was a subtle abnormality in the peace of the house, and he glanced around before his eyes fell on the stairs. A small light glowed along the upper corridor, and Roy frowned. He normally made sure he'd turned off all the lamps before he left the house. Had he really been pining so deeply this morning that he'd forgotten that part of his ritual?

With a weary sigh, Roy set off up the stairs. He was tired anyway, exhausted to the bone from the sheer effort of dragging his heavy heart around. His bed, as empty as it was, called to him. Even though he knew his night would be broken, it was as good a place as any to wait out the hollow hours until morning.

Padding along the corridor, he approached the door, pushing it open and moving over the threshold. It wasn't until he was several steps into the room that his brain caught up with what his eyes were seeing, and he stopped in his tracks.

A suitcase and coat were abandoned on the floor, along with a couple of damp towels that had been thrown in the general direction of the laundry basket. Travel-scuffed boots and a pile of dark clothes lay forgotten at the bottom of the bed and, curled up on his side, sound asleep and so beautiful, was Ed.

For a moment, Roy's mind and heart hung, suspended in their rush and beat by disbelieving hope. His jacket slipped from his lifeless fingers as he took a hesitant step forward, closing the distance to the bed as he tried to comprehend what lay before him.

Ed had said it could be as much as another four weeks before he came home, and he wasn't a very good actor. He couldn't have been setting this up as a deliberate surprise, but there he was all the same, resting like some Cretian god amidst the white swathes of Roy's sheets.

Perhaps there was another explanation: maybe Roy had fallen asleep in the office and all this, from the moment he stepped out of headquarters, was a dream. If so, then, any minute now, Hawkeye would march in and shoot him for dozing off at his desk...

Carefully, he inched closer, longing to reach out for the apparition in his bed, but afraid to touch him in case it vanished. Instead, he held his hands at his sides and let his eyes drink in the sight, noticing everything.

The heat of the room meant that Ed was only covered by a sheet slung low around his hips, and his bare chest was honeyed in the mellow lamplight. His automail gleamed like water in the desert, and the dark fan of his lashes against his cheekbones didn't even flicker as Roy stared. A steady pulse thudded in the hollow of Ed's throat, and Roy licked his lips, knowing just how his skin would taste: hot and salty and _Ed_.

Something else caught Roy's eyes, and he swallowed hard against the surge of emotions that flooded through him. This wasn't a dream, it couldn't be, because he would never imagine Ed with fist sized bruises on his ribs. They were fading to shades of green and yellow, weeks old, probably, but they still lay there to tell a story that Ed had chosen to keep to himself.

Cautiously, Roy sat on the edge of the mattress, reaching out to brush the lightest possible touch around the edge of the blemishes on his lover's skin. Anger surged through him, but he was determined not to let a trace of it out into his caress: his displeasure was for the man who had dared to lay a finger on Ed, no one else.

Part of him asked questions and demanded answers, but he shoved it ruthlessly aside. That could wait. Ed would tell him when he was good and ready; if nothing else, Roy had learned the value of patience. Ed was much more forth-coming at home than he was at the office. When Ed was sitting by the fire or opposite Roy at the dinner table, there was no rank to get in their way. Within these walls, they were equal, enriched and beggared by their love.

He stroked his hand gently down Ed's side, feeling across the strong cage of his ribs and taut pull of stomach muscles before he reached the jutting angle of Ed's cotton-covered hip. Nudging the sheet aside, Roy swept his thumb across Ed's skin, paler here where it rarely saw the light of day. It was like silk, warm and tempting, and Roy licked his lips as he realised that this would never be enough. He'd been wanting Ed for so long, missing him for so many days that, now, his body was greedy for the feel of him.

Thunder growled outside, but Roy ignored it as he began to flick open the buttons of his shirt, shrugging his arms free and letting the garment ghost to the floor. His shoes and socks followed, placed quietly on the carpet so as not to disturb Ed's sleep. Roy's watch clanked softly in his pocket as he stood up and pushed his way free of his trousers and underwear, but it wasn't enough to shatter the rain-patterned peace.

Roy's heart wasn't the only part of his anatomy that was happy to see Ed again, and his cock twitched as the humid air drifted over his bare skin. It had been too long with only his hand and his imagination for company, and yet the feelings keening through his body weren't just about sex and satisfaction. He needed to be close to Ed, pressed against him where he belonged.

As ridiculous as it sounded, Ed's absence had left him incomplete. Now, his desire to be whole again in body, mind and soul was only outweighed by the wish not to wake Ed from his slumber.

He hadn't so much as stirred since Roy had entered the room; every breath was regular and deep and, in the soft lamp-light, Roy could see the tiredness that had etched its way across Ed's features. They had only talked on the phone a couple of days ago, and Roy realised that Ed must have left for Central only a few hours after hanging up. Even then, he would have had to travel almost constantly to get here so fast. It was no wonder that he was exhausted.

With great care, Roy lifted up the corner of the sheet, easing himself down onto the mattress and stretching out at Ed's side. The pillow sighed beneath his head, and outside the storm snarled a warning, louder and more threatening than before. The noise washed through the house, and Ed shifted, sensing Roy's heat and moving instinctively closer.

His left arm wrapped around Roy's waist, and the sleep-warmed metal of his automail foot nudged at Roy's ankle, hooking him closer. Ed nuzzled against his chest, resting his head on Roy's arm as he let out a happy little sigh. The breath shimmied over Roy's nipple, sending little thrills of excitement through his body and down to the throbbing heat between his legs.

Gently, he stroked his hand through the fall of Ed's loose hair, tucking it back behind his ear and pressing the lightest possible kiss to Ed's temple. His hand wouldn't stay still, and Roy let it skim down Ed's arm and side, relearning the outline of his lover's body. He was so impossibly perfect – scarred and strong, gold and silver and flawless in Roy's eyes – that it took his breath away and made him light-headed.

It was no good – he had to have a kiss, just one to prove that this wasn't all some kind of agonised hallucination to heal his loneliness. It had been so long and, now that Ed was here, Roy couldn't even begin to find his once-vaunted control.

Cupping his hand under Ed's jaw, Roy ducked his head, brushing the tip of his nose down the side of Ed's before softly claiming his mouth. At first he kept it chaste, but when Ed's lips parted invitingly under his and a soft, appreciative sound lilted the air, he couldn't help but dip his tongue inside.

He felt the hitch of Ed's indrawn breath, and passive sleep gave way to predatory wakefulness. Ed had never been submissive, neither in bed nor out of it, and this time was no different. His hand curled possessively over Roy's hip, clutching him close as he arched into the kiss. His tongue stroked over Roy's in a hot, wet flash, dragging a groan from his throat that deepened as Ed's stomach pressed against Roy's erection.

Breaking back, Roy nipped at Ed's bottom lip, sweeping his tongue over the curve of pink flesh before pressing his forehead to Ed's brow. Their breathing was loud in Roy's ears but, he realised with a smile of satisfaction, there was nothing sleepy about Ed anymore. He could feel the swelling hardness against his thigh and the thump of Ed's heart against his ribs, racing with sudden desire.

'Fuck, I've missed that,' Ed breathed, blinking aside the drowsy vestiges of sleep as he met Roy's gaze. 'Missed _you_,' he added with an embarrassed grin, so bright and open that Roy fell in love all over again. 'It's good to be home.'

He tightened his arms around Ed's body, kneading the ridged route of his spine and smiling as Ed hummed in pleasure. 'It's really you,' he murmured in surprise, grinning when Ed gave him a baffled look. 'I thought I'd finally lost my mind when I saw you here. You said it might be another month... .' He didn't bother to keep either the pain or relief out of his voice as he added, 'I thought I was going to have to wait weeks.'

Ed's mismatched hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders to wrap around his neck, his thumb gliding temptingly over Roy's nape as he admitted, 'I couldn't deal with being away any longer, and I kind of lost my temper with those fucking idiots back East.' He nuzzled Roy's jaw in quiet apology. 'You might have a lot of paperwork to deal with on Monday.'

'Did you kill anyone?' Roy asked, watching Ed pull a face.

'No, but –'

'Then I don't care about the paperwork,' he breathed against Ed's mouth, cutting him off before he could divulge the precise lengths he had gone to in order to get home so soon. 'It's more than worth it to have you back with me.' Roy felt Ed's smile, and he sucked in a tight, longing breath as Ed scraped his teeth lightly over Roy's lip.

'I was hoping you'd say that,' he murmured, his sleep-roughened voice dropping to a hush. His fingers curled in Roy's hair, holding him still as he kissed him oh-so-well. It was both a reward and a promise of things to come, and Roy let himself be rolled onto his back, pulling Ed on top of him and eagerly meeting each flick of his tongue and brush of his lips.

They kissed like they couldn't not, as if all the lost days could be made up for in shared breaths and singing need, and Roy could barely hear the drum of the rain or the growing roars of the storm over the intimate whisper of Ed's skin against his own. They were locked in their own little world, where all they had and all they wanted was each other.

Ed broke off with a panting breath, but he didn't pull away. Instead he kissed down Roy's jaw and the column of his neck, finding the pulse there and biting at the warm, damp flesh. At the same time, his thumbs stroked across Roy's nipples, making him jerk in a helpless quest for more.

Roy wanted to tell Ed how lost he had been without him, but the words got locked in his throat, choked to silence by desire. He wanted to tell Ed how much he loved him, but his voice had gone dry and all he could manage was a whine as Ed's tongue lapped across his chest, branding him.

A soft laugh escaped Ed's lips, and he leaned back, keeping his hands a hair's breadth from Roy's skin as he licked his swollen lips wickedly. Of course, they always seemed to be better at non-verbal communication and, with Ed's every caress, Roy could hear the unspoken litany of his adoration.

The words might be there, longing to be said, but they weren't necessary, and Roy swallowed them back as Ed shifted his weight, shimmying downwards. He touched him with nothing more than a whisper of heat and the occasional burning kiss that charted a treasure trail down Roy's stomach and between his legs. Ed's hands slid over Roy's hips and beyond, fingers curving around his thighs like garters and nudging them further apart.

'T-tease,' Roy moaned as Ed paused, his uneven breaths drifting over Roy's cock and making it twitch in anticipation. '_Ahhh_ – Ed!'

Warm, wet heat wrapped around the head of Roy's dick, and his hands fisted in the sheets as he tried desperately not to buck up into Ed's mouth. Fuck, he was good at that. He knew all the little ways to drive Roy wild with just his tongue, and coherent thought quickly drained away.

It was all Roy could do to stop himself from coming far too soon. Tight whimpers of happiness caught in his throat as Ed's hands stroked over his hips and down to cup and squeeze gently at his balls, and Roy shivered in delight. His hips wanted to thrust and plunge in search of completion, but he held himself firm, teeth gritted as, with one hand, he reached for the tube of gel on the nightstand.

Ed didn't notice. He didn't even look up from what he was doing until Roy croaked, 'Turn around?' He gave Ed's side a meaningful nudge with his knee, but it still took a few moments for comprehension to dawn. Faint suspicion lit Ed's eyes, but he did as he was asked, shifting so that he was kneeling astride Roy's torso and facing the bottom of the bed.

'What are you – _oh_!' Ed's words choked in his throat as Roy shifted a little, tilting his head back to take Ed in his mouth. It was like hard, hot iron against his tongue, but Roy didn't care if the angle was awkward because the taste was enough to make his mouth water and the noises that Ed was making were _obscene_. Besides, if Ed was distracted by what Roy's mouth was doing, then perhaps he would forget about his hands.

Warm, flesh fingers stroked between Roy's legs, wrapping around the base of his shaft as Ed swallowed him down again, his hums of pleasure vibrating right through Roy's body. It was almost enough to distract him from his goal, but not quite, and he eased the lid off of the lube, squirting some of the cool liquid onto his fingers before stroking up behind Ed's balls and gently easing his way inside.

Ed lifted his head, his cry of surprised pleasure loud despite the storm outside. He gasped Roy's name like a hedonistic prayer as one finger curled, stroking and teasing as he swiped his tongue back and forth over Ed's sensitive tip before taking him deeper.

'Oh, fuck, yes,' Ed groaned, and Roy would have grinned at the hushed worship in his voice if his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied.

The heat between Roy's legs was going ignored, which was probably just as well. If Ed had carried on, then Roy would have been spent before they'd even begun. As much as he loved Ed's mouth and the things he could do with it, that wasn't how he wanted tonight to end. He longed to be wrapped in Ed's arms and in his body, lost and found within his fire, and that meant he needed to hold off until Ed was ready.

Carefully, he eased in another finger, stretching and kneading, beckoning Ed closer to the edge. Tension sang through his lover's body, pulled taut like a harp string above him, and he knew from memory that Ed's eyes would be screwed up tight, lips parted and face flushed as he rocked desperately between Roy's fingers and mouth, unsure of which he liked the best.

A third finger, and Ed jerked helplessly, ramming himself back on Roy's hand as a keening cry caught in his chest. It was almost a sob, but there was no pain in it as sudden salty heat splashed across Roy's tongue and down his throat. He swallowed it quickly, revelling in Ed's moans and panting breaths. They fluttered against Roy's straining erection, and gold hair tickled his thighs, sending butterfly wings of excitement dancing over his skin.

'Fucker,' Ed moaned, shaking from head to toe, 'you distracted me.'

Roy gave a quiet laugh, nuzzling at Ed's thigh as he murmured, 'I didn't hear you complaining. Besides, I love it when you're like this.'

'Like what?'

'This.' Another flex of Roy's fingers made Ed's back curve downwards, and he let out a rough, half-angry growl as he pulled himself out of reach of Roy's hand and mouth, turning around gracefully until he was facing him once more.

His knees were either side of Roy's hips, and desire fisted in the pit of Roy's stomach as Ed sat back on his heels, holding himself just out of reach. He looked like an angel, aureate in the lamplight, but no heavenly being was meant to engage in this kind of activity, nor have the hot, burning glow of such carnal sin in his eyes.

Roy gasped as Ed's fingers curved around him, holding him steady as he lowered himself, inch-by-inch, so close that Roy's next breath was a choked out 'Please!' He struggled upwards, but Ed held him back, keeping just out of range until, at last, he slid himself down, teeth gritted and head thrown back in appreciation.

It was almost too much to bear, and Roy's groan wavered in the air, half drowned-out by a nearby crack of thunder. Bright light filled the room, chasing off the glow of the lamp with its haggard edge, but Roy barely noticed. His entire being was focussed on the vivid wet heat around him, tight and tormenting, dragging him closer to release with every movement.

He and Ed had done this so many times, this simple dance of love but, after so long apart, tonight could have been the first. Roy's entire being pulsed with excitement, and it took almost more than he had to give not to simply flip Ed over and _take_. His mind was a tangled twist of want and need, dominance and submission, and when Ed's fingers manacled his wrists, pinning him to the mattress, he could only grind helplessly upwards into the steady rise and fall of Ed's hips.

It was exquisite torture, because Ed knew how to do this by now. He knew how to take Roy right to the peak of pleasure before he'd pause, hovering on the brink. It was times like this that Roy didn't know whether to thank Ed or curse him, but when he leaned forward, chest to chest, and ran his tongue up Roy's throat, any words died on his tongue, torn away by the sharp stab of heat that arced through his body.

Roy could feel Ed against him, hard again already, pulsing against his stomach as they moved together. The steady 'thunk', 'thunk', 'thunk' of the headboard against the wall was driving him insane, and he didn't give a fuck about the neighbours or the noise. He wanted more, and it was only Ed's lips over his and the firm, demanding thrust of his tongue into Roy's mouth that stopped him asking for it.

The kiss tasted of salt and sex, and Roy choked on Ed's name as the passion slammed through his body. Blindly, he reached downwards, closing his hand around Ed's length and pumping it up and down. He tried to keep his movements steady, but it was useless. Lightning shimmered across his skin, flowing in trails down to where he and Ed were joined, and his hips jerked in ragged time to the staggering pulse that glowed through him, wiping out his mind with bright white light.

Dimly, he heard Ed's cry of release and felt the splash of liquid across his hand, but it was lost amidst the thunder that rolled through his core. He could feel every spasm of Ed around him, and it dragged him under, tightening between his legs as he came.

It was like an earthquake that shook all his pieces back into place, tearing him apart and building him anew in the same instant. His body trembled with it, heart straining and his breath heaving in and out of his chest before the supernova of sensation gradually faded to something more manageable: a soothing sea, rather than a shattering tsunami.

The full weight of Ed's body was settled on Roy's hips, rag-doll limp as he struggled to get his breath back. Bright flags of colour crested his cheeks, and his hair was tousled wild about his shoulders: perfect.

With a groan, Ed jostled Roy loose and flopped down on top of him, sweat-slicked and sticky in all the best ways. 'Fuck,' he huffed on an appreciative laugh, nudging tiredly at Roy's collarbone and pressing a kiss to the hard ridge. 'That was some "welcome home".'

Roy hummed in agreement, unable to hold in the smile that curved his lips as he rolled onto his side, taking Ed with him. The sheets settled around them, twisted and wrecked in a lover's cocoon, but Roy couldn't remember the last time he had felt this comfortable in his own bed. It had been empty and vast for weeks, and it was only now that Ed was back at his side that it finally felt the right size again.

Tucking one finger under Ed's chin, Roy beckoned him upwards, looking into sated, sleepy eyes and losing himself in the golden sunset there. Ed had never been any good at masks or games, and now his love seemed to shine through his skin, bright enough for the whole world to see.

Roy basked in it, feeling, as he always did, the dazzling thrill of being so wanted and the humbling shock of needing someone else so fully in return. It was staggering, that equivalent exchange. He had spent months missing Ed so much that it hurt, reduced to a lesser man by his absence. However, that weakness and dependency was a price that he was more than willing to pay to have Ed in his life.

'I love you,' Ed whispered, brushing his lips over Roy's once more and sealing the words between them like a wedding vow.

Without hesitation, Roy returned the kiss as his heart brimmed with the purest kind of joy, overflowing and spilling out through his blood until he was sure that it was painted all over his skin. 'I love you too.' He tugged Ed gently closer, tucking that gold head under his chin and breathing a sigh into his hair. 'I always will, no matter how far apart we are.'

'Sap,' Ed muttered, but his hand squeezed Roy's waist all the same, and his fingers stroked out promises of equal worth against his skin.

Outside, the rain thrashed down, and lightning tore the sky apart. Thunder boomed out its accusations across the city, and the wind tossed the river boats on white-tipped waves. Yet here, in this bed, he and Ed had reclaimed safe harbour in each other's arms. Even though it wasn't said out loud, Roy could still feel Ed's oath with every fibre of his being.

Whatever storms the future held, they would weather them together.

_**End  
**_


End file.
